Kepergianmu dan penyesalanku
by hime kirika
Summary: Aku selalu membelakangimu, tak suka melihat senyum manismu, selalu membuatmu menangis, dan aku tak suka kau selalu ada untukku. Apakah seperti ini yang kau rasakan, Sakura..?


**Ini fict request dari KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke-san. salam kenal yah ^_^ semoga suka n nggak ngecewain. sekuel dari Tentangmu dan cintaku**

**thanks buat para reviewers sebelumnya di fanfic tentangmu dan cintaku, thanks juga atas saran dari HakuyaCherry-san, aku jadi kebantu banget.. nih udah aku usahain untuk lebih memperhatikan EYD nya.. thanks..**

**happy reading**

* * *

**Kepergianmu dan penyesalanku  
**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : sasusaku**

**warning : AU, OOC (maybe) air mata di tanggung masing-masing yee  
**

**Genre : romance/angst, (nggak kerasa tuh)**

* * *

Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku jatuh seperti ini..? apakah kau tau..? kau pergi bersama separuh jiwaku, mungkin bersama seluruh hidupku. Aku tak lagi bisa mendengar suara mengganggumu..

"Sasuke-kun.." panggilmu padaku disetiap kesempatan kau bertemu denganku.

Aku tak lagi bisa melihat senyum manismu..

"Itachi-nii, Sasuke-kun ada di rumah, tidak..?" tanyamu pada kakak tersayangku.

Kakak tersayang yang kau selamatkan. Cintamu bahkan murni untuk semua orang yang kukasihi, tapi mengapa aku yang bodoh ini tidak juga dapat melihat ketulusanmu..?

Aku selalu membelakangimu, tak suka melihat senyum manismu, selalu membuatmu menangis, dan aku tak suka kau selalu ada untukku.

Apakah seperti ini yang kau rasakan, Sakura..? kekosongan dan kehampaan yang begitu membelenggu jiwa. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan selain mengingatmu..? tidak ada yang tersisa di hati kecuali penyesalan dan cacian yang ku lontarkan pada diriku.

Tidak taukah kau..? aku masih bisa melihat bayangmu, aku masih bisa merasakan genggaman erat tanganmu, namun bisakah kau rasakan Sakura..? bisakah kau rasakan cinta yang terlambat mekar di musim dingin..? membekukannya di saat sedang mekar.

"Kau harus tabah, teme. Sakura-chan tidak akan suka jika melihatmu begini." Hibur sahabat pirangmu padaku, pada orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakanmu.

"Hn, katakan padanya, jika ia tidak suka, datang dan temui aku, jangan bersembunyi di balik nisan itu. Bisakah kau katakan padanya, Naruto?" kataku meracau pada sahabat pirangku.

"Teme, kau lupa..? kematian mungkin merenggut nyawanya, tapi tidak dengan cintanya, Sakura-chan akan selalu hidup di dalam hati kita, teme" katanya lagi padaku.

"Hn" gumamku padanya. Dia sahabat yang selalu ada untukmu, membuatku sedikit iri, dia selalu ada untukmu, tidak sepertiku, yang baru menyadari pentingnya dirimu disaat kau harus pulang memenuhi panggilan-Nya. Aku selalu bermimpi tentang mimpi yang sama, mimpi dirimu seperti malam ini.

"Sasuke-kun" panggilmu padaku dengan raut sedihmu..

"Kaukah itu, Sakura?" tanyaku membelai wajahmu, kau menggenggam erat tanganku. Ya, ini adalah kau, genggamanmu masih sama, meski sedikit berbeda, genggamanmu dingin, tidak hangat seperti dulu saat kau disini.

"Ya, ini aku, Sasuke-kun" katamu yang mencoba tersenyum di balik wajah sedihmu. Wajahmu pucat pasi, aku memelukmu erat. Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu. Kami-sama jika ini adalah mimpi, jangan biarkan aku bangun, ku mohon padamu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa menangis?" tanyamu sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian, Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Kau ada dimana? Bisakah aku ikut?" bukan menjawab aku justru bertanya padamu dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang membuatmu semakin bersedih. Aku semakin memelukmu erat, tak ingin ku lepas lagi.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura! Maafkan aku, apa aku menyakitimu lagi..?" tanyaku padamu disaat kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah menangis dengan derasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus hidup. Kau tau aku selalu ada di hatimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu di manapun aku berada." Jawabmu memelukku erat.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut, Sakura. Dunia ini sepi tanpamu, aku mati tanpamu. Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini."

"Kalau kau ikut, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Kau harus disini, banyak yang membutuhkanmu, Itachi-nii, Naruto, dan semua orang masih membutuhkanmu."

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu, bisakah kau kembali, Sakura..? aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, ku mohon kembalilah.. ku mohon Sakura, apapun akan aku lakukan, aku sungguh menyesal" kataku padamu, memelukmu semakin erat. Kau menyentuh wajahku, seperti terakhir kali yang kau lakukan, kau kemudian mengecup pipiku dan memelukku.

"Kau pasti akan bersamaku lagi, aku akan menunggumu disini. Tapi sebelumnya jangan datang jika belum saatnya, jika itu terjadi aku tidak akan menunggumu lagi" ucapmu padaku dengan senyummu, senyum yang ku rindukan, senyum yang hilang bersama hatiku, senyum yang hilang bersama hidupku, senyum yang hilang bersama cintaku.

Dan ketika ku membuka mata, aku mendapati satu hari lagi yang harus ku lewati tanpamu. Lihat betapa sakitnya aku, lihat betapa rindu menikamku, aku hanya dapat pergi dan membelai batu yang bertuliskan nama indahmu. Dan saat malam tiba, aku harus mengulangi kesakitan yang sama.

Lihat di sini saat senja, mereka menyukai senja, dengan alasan indah dan penuh cinta. Tapi bisakah kau lihat lebih detail..? tidakkah serat merah itu menunjukan kesakitan yang terdalam..? tidakkah kau lihat warnanya begitu menyedihkan..? masih mencarimu yang entah pergi kemana dan hilang kemana.

Hari-hari berlalu selalu sama setiap harinya, yang membuatnya berbeda adalah semakin hari, sakitku semakin bertambah.

"Tidurlah, Sasuke-kun, sudah seminggu kau tak tidur, anakku" kata ibuku sambil mengelus rambutku yang di terbangkan angin sepoi-sepoi di balkon kamar milikku.

"Aku tak ingin tidur ibu" kataku padanya dengan penuh kesedihan di setiap kata dan mimik wajah.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya ibuku lagi..

"Rasanya sakit di sini, ibu" kataku sambil menyentuh dadaku, tepat dimana ku baringkan kepalamu yang tak bernyawa, memanggilmu yang tak pernah menyahut, selalu di tempat yang sama ku rasakan sakit itu.

"Di sini..?" tanya ibuku, yang juga ikut menyentuh letak kesakitan itu.

"Apa yang membuatnya begitu sakit, hingga kau tak mampu untuk sekedar berlelap..?" tanya ibuku lagi.

"Aku takut ibu, jika aku tidur aku akan bertemu dengan Sakura lagi, dan akan kehilangan dia setiap pagi, rasanya begitu sakit dan menyiksa melihatnya meninggalkanku lebih dari sekali, aku tidak ingin terbangun lagi, jika bayangnya kembali menghilang di telan pagi. Tapi dia bilang aku harus hidup. Bisakah ibu beri tau aku caranya hidup di dunia ini tanpa dia..?" tanyaku menatap ibu, ibu memelukku dan menenangkanku, pelukan yang tidak bisa kurasakan darimu secara nyata.

"Kau harus tegar, Sasuke-kun" kata ibu menyemangatiku.

"Bagaimana caraku untuk hidup tanpa menghirup udara, ibu..? udaraku hilang, yang membuatku semakin sakit, aku terlambat menyadari bahwa dia adalah hidupku. Sungguh ibu, bagaimana caraku meleburkan sakit ini..?" ibu hanya terisak memelukku. Sakura, rasanya apakah lebih sakit dari ini..? dan masih angin yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku tidak ingin tidur, karena aku akan kehilanganmu lagi. Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya, Sakura. Bagaimana aku akan melewati melewati musim semi mendatang, tanpa dirimu..?

Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai sosok lain selain dirimu..? aku tau kau benci melihatku seperti, tapi apakah kau tau, aku lebih benci saat melihat kau tak pernah ada lagi di sisiku. Tidak bisakah aku datang menemuimu..? tapi aku takut kau akan membenciku. Saat aku berusaha melupakanmu, akupun ikut melupakan diriku. Aku tak pernah lagi tau siapa diriku, karena Uchiha Sasuke, tak dapat di jelaskan tanpa Haruno Sakura.

Perlahan aku mulai menata hidup, seperti yang kau inginkan. Seperti yang kau harapkan, Sakura. Lihat pohon sakura yang mengelilingi taman belakang rumahku, ketika musim semi datang, ia menggantikan sosokmu. Aku semakin merindukanmu, seandainya di musim semi nanti kita dapat bertemu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sempat ku ucapkan ketika ragamu bernyawa, bahwa aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura.

_Tetaplah menjadi milikku, menjadi gadis baikku.._

_Tetaplah tersenyum bahkan ketika aku tak melihatmu,,_

_Bukankah kau ada di sana mengawasiku,,? Kau berjanji akan menungguku,_

_Jika saatnya tiba, tepati janjimu, hei gadis musim semiku.._

_Meski bayangmu tak lagi nyata, tapi cintaku padamu dan cintamu padaku akan selalu nyata, dan ku pastikan mereka mekar di setiap musim.._

_Sepi ini mulai menjadi hidupku, aku tak bisa mengusirnya sebab ia berasal dari dasar hatiku. Aku tak lagi bisa membedakan maya dan nyata bayangmu,_

_Namun aku percaya, cintamu akan selalu tersampaikan padaku, bahkan jika ragamu hilang termakan waktu._

_Aku mencintaimu_

_-Rest in Peace-_

Haruno Sakura

* * *

OWARI~~

semoga suka ya.. dan thanks buat para readers sekalian, termasuk kamu, silent readers ^_^


End file.
